Help:Vandalisme
Vandalisme is het bewust beschadigen of vernielen van een structuur, een symbool of informatie tegen de wil van de eigenaar/bestuursorgaan. In het kader van een online community project, is het gewoonlijk de doelbewuste poging om de bruikbaarheid van de inhoud voor andere gebruikers te verminderen of helemaal te verhinderen. Veronderstel goede trouw Nuttige community inhoud weerspiegelt het breedste scala van nuttige informatie over een onderwerp op de meest bondige en nauwkeurige manier. In het kader van een wikia project, de intentie om relevante informatie te beperken tot een één enkel standpunt kan beschouwd worden als vandalisme. Echter, overeenkomstig met het uitgaan van goede trouw, is het mogelijk om een één-standpunt bewerking te beschouwen als bijkomende informatie waarvan de gebruiker van mening is dat die moet worden opgenomen in het artikel. In dat geval is het nuttig voor het project om aan de gebruiker in kwestie uit te leggen hoe deze op een betere manier die informatie kan toevoegen aan het artikel met behoud van de informatie reeds beschikbaar. Hoewel iemand bestempelen als "vandaal" deze beschuldiging bijna altijd waar maakt, kan het tonen van extra geduld in deze situatie de gebruiker misschien over halen om een productieve bewerker te worden. Vermijd een kritieke massa Vandalisme start meestal als een vorm van koppigheid, wat nooit de beste manier is om iets gedaan te krijgen van een wikia community. We kunnen dit in de kiem smoren door meer effectievere manieren uit te leggen om een voorstel te doen en samen te werken met anderen. Als we de gebruiker in kwestie gaan vervreemden van de community, dan kan vandalisme gebruikt worden als een vorm van wraak. De Fandom motor is op zulke wijze geschreven dat de impact van grappenmakers tot een minimum beperkt wordt, en het kan zelfs enkele wraakzuchtige vandalen aan, maar het kan niet omgaan met een vandalisme beweging die een kritische massa bereikt heeft, een situatie waar we op vandalisme reageren door kwade trouw aan te nemen en vervolgens meer wraakzuchtige bewerkers te creëren. Als een project een crisis niveau benadert, wordt het steeds moeilijker en tijdrovender om goede trouw aan te nemen, maar elke daad van vriendelijkheid en blijk van geduld houdt het project weg van de kritieke massa. Omgaan met vandalisme Over het algemeen is de beste manier om om te gaan met vandalisme het terugdraaien van het vandalisme, het blokkeren van de vandaal en het negeren van verdere pogingen van de vandaal om te communiceren met jou of je verder te irriteren. Voor meer informatie hierover, raden we je aan om de volgende drie pagina's te lezen, die elke dieper ingaan op deze drie stappen: * * * Er zijn maatregelen die beheerders kunnen nemen om vandalisme te voorkomen voor het begint: Er zijn twee anti-vandalisme maatregelen die vaak gebruikt worden op Fandom. blokkeert de mogelijkheid voor bepaalde gebruikersgroepen om eenvoudige handelingen te verrichten, zoals het bewerken of het aanmaken van pagina's of het uploaden van afbeeldingen, en dit voor maximaal 12 uur. Als een wikia wordt geconfronteerd met een golf van vandalisme, dan kan de of Fandom Staff ProtectSite instellen om die dingen onmogelijk te maken voor nieuwe, ongeregistreerde of zelfs iedereen die geen beheerder is. De andere maatregel is de AbuseFilter, waarmee goede programmeurs het maken van bepaalde bewerkingen kunnen voorkomen indien aan bepaalde voorwaarden wordt voldaan; meestal is dit wanneer er een bepaald grof of onaanvaardbaar woord wordt gebruikt in de nieuwe tekst. Blacklists zijn lijsten van pagina's die uitgesloten worden van bepaalde functies op Fandom. Bijvoorbeeld, de afbeeldingen-blacklist is te vinden op MediaWiki:Photosblacklist. Beheerders kunnen hier een lijst van afbeeldingen maken die niet getoond mogen worden in de "nieuwe foto's" functie. De andere blacklist is de categorieën-blacklist op Mediawiki:Categoryblacklist. Beheerders kunnen hier een lijst van categorieën maken die uitgesloten worden van de categorie werkbalk aan de onderkant van de pagina. Fandom Staff kan er ook voor kiezen om het ongeregistreerd bewerken op een wikia uit te schakelen op verzoek indien anonieme accounts (identificeerbaar met hun IP nummer) voortdurend problemen veroorzaken op de wikia in kwestie. Beheerders kunnen dit ook zelf doen door de optie "Require all contributors to log in" (verplicht alle gebruikers om in te loggen" aan te vinken op Speciaal:WikiFeatures. Zie ook * op Wikipedia. * * Verdere hulp en feedback be:Даведка:Вандалізм ca:Ajuda:Vandalisme de:Hilfe:Vandalismus en:Help:Vandalism es:Ayuda:Vandalismo fi:Ohje:Vandalismi fr:Aide:Vandalisme it:Aiuto:Vandalismo ja:ヘルプ:荒らし pl:Pomoc:Wandalizm pt:Ajuda:Vandalismo ru:Справка:Вандализм uk:Довідка:Вандалізм vi:Trợ giúp:Phá hoại zh:Help:破壞 Categorie:Hulp Categorie:Administratie hulp